


The sad lonely monkey

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, F/M, Gen, This is kinda angsty, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, but please don't take this seriously, for dave/patch, fuck you em /j, honestly this is a revenge fic, it's stupid, please seriously just don't, pogo has a crushhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: Pogo is in love with Reggie. Obviously Reggie is in love with someone elseorDave/Patch was bullshit and now I'm pissed so I'm taking Revenge!
Relationships: Handler/Reginald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	The sad lonely monkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalecAcid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/gifts).



> To anyone who is reading this, who isn't Em. Please don't take this seriously, it was out of spite, this does not define me as a person and writer. Please forgive me T^T.

The children had come in to say goodnight, it was a tiring day for them Luther and Diego had fought again, which he had to stop so it wouldn’t escalate further and no one else would get hurt or stabbed by either of the boys. 

“Goodnight father,” the kids had said, Reginald didn’t say anything back just kept writing on his paper, not a look, not a smile, nothing, absolutely nothing in return. Grace smiled at Reginald, and nothing in return, but he had a smirk on his face, so small one wouldn’t be able to notice it, but it wasn’t for grace, it was for someone else. 

She then looked back at the children and ushered them out, telling them to not bother their father further, the kids’ shoulders slouched like they would every night because Reginald wouldn’t reply. 

He often wondered why Reginald wouldn’t reply to the children, the children were so talented and such a pleasure, this was the only side of Reginald he hated, the only side he didn’t understand. The sound of the door closing bought him back to the present, as he looked over to his master. 

“Pogo?” Reginald said, still not looking up, his hands still writing. 

“Yes Master?” he replied, bowing his head down, keeping his hands locked in front of him, if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t feel. And that was his goal, to not feel. To not feel for the man who made him. 

“The ink is running out, get me another one from the storeroom,” Reginald said, still writing, hand still moving, up and down. Pogo nodded, although it wasn’t acknowledged by Reginald, he knew Reginald had seen it. Pogo quickly left to the storage, he hated being far from his master, he hated that he was away so now he couldn’t make sure that horrible evil woman wasn’t going to do something bad to his beloved master. 

Pogo grabbed the ink and returned back to Reginald’s study as fast as he could. As he got closer he heard voices coming from the closed room of the study, two voices, one of his master and the other, of a woman. Not a robot voice, a human one, one he despised so so much. 

Pogo gently pushed the door open, to see that he was right, she was here, with his master putting him under her evil spell. He wanted to jump on her back and rip her face-off, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let his master down. 

Her back faced him, she was sitting on the chair opposite to Reginald, her legs were crossed and she was in a black dress, her white hair was in her normal style of “stuck to the skull like a leach” and a long cigarette hung loosely between her fingers. Pogo himself couldn’t remember since when he had known her. 

It had been a long time, so long even he forgot, maybe even Reginald forgot. But that never changed his feelings towards her, feelings of burning rage and despise that is. 

She laughed, as Reginald smirked. And Pogo, he scowled. He walked up to the desk and placed the bottle on ink on it, throwing a glare at the women beside him. Even saying her name is his head made him angry, he could not bear to even breathe in the same room as her. 

“There you go master,” Pogo said. 

“Yes, thank you Pogo, please close the door on your way out,” Reginald dismissed him, still staring at the woman in front of him. 

Pogo cliched his fists as he walked out of the study, slamming the door shut. He hated this body, this body that constricted him from getting to his one true love, this body that didn’t allow him to get rid of that nasty woman who was still in the study. Pogo was mad, and he always would be until the day he dies, until the day he ends up being stabbed by the antlers of a deer stuck to a wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me 😔


End file.
